


More To Love

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Family, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: Neville hates being late to anything but after tonight, he might not care nearly as much.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: LoveDump 2020





	More To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).



> Ravenslight is once again a most fabulous person and this happened with her help! And mad props to QuinTalon for showing me how to do the thing with the stuff :D

“Pans! We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry!” Neville’s voice rang out across their spacious loft as he impatiently stared at his watch. Pansy knew how important this dinner was for their business, so why on earth would she risk making them late? He looked at his watch again and sighed in frustration. What on earth could she possibly be doing? “Pansy! We needed to leave five minutes ago!”

His wife’s voice filtered down the stairs with a mildly panicked tinge “Nev? I need you to come up here please!”

Neville rolled his eyes and made his way up to their bathroom. If she was calling him to kill another spider he might just leave without her. He walked into the bathroom to see Pansy sitting on the floor with tears streaming down her face. His annoyance instantly changed into concern as he knelt on the floor and pulled her into his arms. “I’m sorry, Pans. Please don’t cry. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” He felt her shoulders start to shake and began to pull her closer thinking that she was starting to cry harder so he was surprised when she pulled away from him.

She looked up at him with a glowing smile, “Nothing is wrong, you silly man. Look!” She waved her wand over her abdomen and a soft pink and blue glow appeared.

Neville stared at it, not comprehending at first what significance the colors held. His jaw went slack as he realised what it meant. Neville looked up at his wife’s face as tears of joy ran down his cheeks. “Pans, you’re pregnant?”

Pansy could only nod before Neville scooped her up and spun her around, pulling her into a little dance that led them into their bedroom as the joy overtook them both. When he finally let her go near their bed, Pansy’s eyes widened as realization flitted over her face. “Nev! The dinner! If you leave now you should be able to make it for at least drinks. Maybe the night won’t be a total loss?”

Neville laughed. “Harry and Hermione are our partners for a reason, love. They can handle it without us for tonight. I just found out that I’m going to be a dad, so the only thing that I want to do is stay in with you two.”

Pansy frowned. “Two? What do you mean, Nev?”

He gestured at her stomach, “You and the baby, of course. Who else would I be talking about?”

Pansy gave a little snicker. “Neville, did you not see that there were two colours when I cast the pregnancy spell?”

He nodded with a confused look on his face. “Yeah? What about it?”

Pansy shook her head. “Two colors means two babies, Nev. We’re having twins!”

Neville paled and looked from Pansy’s face to her stomach, the revelation hitting him like a ton of bricks. “I’m going to be a dad twice!” he squeaked out before fainting dead away, only just missing the bed, leaving his wife to wonder why she hadn’t thought to have a camera on hand.


End file.
